HMS Avalon
The HMS Avalon was a ship intended to manually ship artifacts from Warehouse 12 to Warehouse 13 after it was rebuilt in 1914, but was attacked and looted of its cargo by "Roaring" Dan Seavey. History In early 1898, the original iteration of Warehouse 13 completed its construction, the Hiram Abiff's Setting Maul was struck on its cornerstone and all artifacts from Warehouse 12 were transferred to the new Warehouse through Hiram Abiff's Compass. During a ribbon cutting ceremony held by the Regents to celebrate the completion of the Warehouse, which the citizens of Univille attended, Hans Christian Andersen's Mechanical Nightingale was activated and it, along with the faulty construction plans of Thomas Edison, Nikola Tesla, and M. C. Escher, led to the Warehouse being burnt down, destroying many artifacts and killing Caretaker Justine Frederic and several Warehouse employees in the process. Once the fire was extinguished, the Regents were faced with several issues, primarily what to do with the artifacts that survived the fire and where to store new artifacts that were collected in the meantime. Firstly, the use of artifacts to assist in the new Warehouse's construction was strictly prohibited, as their involvement was partly responsible for the fire. As such, it was estimated that reconstruction would take well over the original five years, possible double or even triple the amount of time to accommodate its size, the mountain side, and new safety and containment measures. As Hiram Abiff's Tools had already been used and all artifacts transferred, the process could not be reversed. However, the several thousand remaining artifacts that were in the Warehouse needed somewhere safe to be stored, and new artifacts were still being collected even in the absence of the Warehouse. As such, the Regents decided that Warehouse 12 would be temporarily re-opened and used as a temporary containment facility for the artifacts (however, it would not "truly" be The Warehouse again, and would not require the Caretaker during this time). The HMS Avalon was commissioned October 9th, 1913 by Warehouse 12 along with several other new and pre-existing cargo ships to ship artifacts to the new Warehouse 13 as its construction was nearing completion. After six months, the ship was completed March 13th, 1914, after which it went through various inspections and renovations to ensure the safe transport of its precious cargo. Agent David Wolcott, field partner of former agent Helena G. Wells with experience in kenpō learned from Wells herself and tenure as an agent for 22 years, personally requested to be one of the agents aboard the Avalon so that he may see Wells before her scheduled Bronzing on May 2nd. On the morning of April 27th, 1914, the ship was christened Avalon after the legendary island, aptly meaning "the isle of apple trees," at the suggestion of now-retired supervisor Caturanga. It then set sail for the chosen loading docks of Virginia. Seven days after setting sail, the Avalon was attacked off the Atlantic coast by the Wanderer, captained by pirate "Roaring" Dan Seavey. Agent Wolcott defended the ship's cargo as best he could, buying several other Agents and crewmen time to alert Warehouse 12 and abandon ship if they so chose. He managed to kill several of Seavey's men before being stabbed and thrown overboard by Seavey himself alongside several remaining Agents and crewmembers. After the Avalon's entire cache of artifacts was looted and transferred to the Wanderer, Seavey ordered the ship sunk, and it was set ablaze and torn apart by cannon fire. By the time another Warehouse 12 ship had arrived at the last known location of the Avalon, Captain Seavey had long since sailed away. Agent Wolcott's body was recovered and buried in London, and divers recovered as much of the ship's sunken wreck as possible for whatever else remained. Finding no artifacts, the ship's body, equipment, rations, and other supplies were either stored, destroyed, or used for other purposes. Crew *David Wolcott Artifact Shipment Manifest *Aleister Crowley's Unicursal Hexagram Amulet *Al-Jazari's Elephant Clock *Banastre Tarleton's Plumed Helmet *Emily Davison's Suffragette Flag *Hannah Glasse's Bookmark *Ivar the Boneless’ Raven Flag *Otto van Veen's Emblem Books *Philosopher's Stone Half *Robert the Bruce's Tartan *Robert FitzRoy's Mariner's Compass *Sir Albert Fuller Ellis' Phosphorite Doorstop *Sophonisba's Cup *Sviatoslav I of Kiev's Earring *Thaddeus Cahill's Teleharmonium Keyboard *Yukio Ozaki's Cherry Tree Sappling Category:Garr9988 Category:Warehouse 12 Category:Non Artifact